harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enchanted coin
Merge with "Dumbledore's Army coin" I think this page and DA Coin should be merged together and called Enchanted coin because both pages are on the exact same thing, so I thought they needed merged. 19:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :They're not the exact same thing. The DA Coins were invented by Hermione and look like Galleons while the Enchanted Coins were invented by Draco and it is unknown what they look like exactly. Saying they're the same thing is like saying Harry's and Ron's wands are the same thing, they are similar but not the same. Plus we know a heck of a lot more about the DA coins than we do the coins Draco made. -Shorty1982 17:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. Idon't think Draco made those coins at all. 19:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::They're different in the respect that the DA coins were created for a specific purpose, for specific people. General enchanted coins should not be confused with the DA coin. No source says they are the same. Draco enchanted them on his own using the idea of the DA coin. They will remain separate. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No source says they're NOT the same either, Cavalier. 21:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And might I add, it even says in Enchanted Coins infobox that their owners are also The DA, thus making them the same. 10:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They should be merged. 09:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm in favour of the move. 09:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Can any of you that are in favor of the merge give reasons why they should be merged. Cavalier and I have given good explanations on how they are separate things that deserve their own articles but all you unregistered users just say they should be merged without any explanation. -Shorty1982 13:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Explanation/Reason: They are both on the same thing so there is no point in them being seperate articles, as 90.204.20.100 rightly said, and as 91.255.19.229 rightly said, it even says on the Enchanted Coin infobox that their known users are DA members aswell as Draco and Rosmerta, so there is already explanation, Shorty, so there is no point in requesting explanation on a page that already has explanation, so pay attention to what is written, just some advice, no offence, from 14:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::As I said earlier on this page, they are NOT the same thing. I also explained why they aren't the same. Not one person has explained how they are the same beyond both being coins used for communication. Cavalier One, an administrator, agrees with me. As he said, general enchanted coins should not be confused with the DA coins. What the infobox says doesn't make them the same as the infobox is not a valid source of canon. Enchanted coin is primarily about coins that have been enchanted for communication in general while DA Coin is about the coins used by the DA specifically. -Shorty1982 14:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC)